Tittles are over rated
by Grace Lewis
Summary: Alex starts to notice people tailing him and as a precaution MI6 send him for some more training in a school environment. Good old Gallagher Academy. First fanfiction. Cammie/Zac Bex/Grant Liz/Jonas and Alex/? NO CAMMIE/ALEX
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.

* * *

So... my grammar sucks. My spelling sucks. I'm pretty much in a mad love affair with spell/grammar check on word and my writing is still un readable. Just a heads up.

Oh also I have NOOO idea how to use fanfiction. There is a high chance I won't even be able to publish this.

ENJOY

* * *

A young man walked down the streets of London looking focused and some what anxious. As if he had a test to write or he was on the way to the doctor's for an appointment he didn't feel a strong calling too. His real actions were far from as innocent as they appeared from the outside, as he turned towards the Royal & General Bank, glancing up at its big windows then looking around. Perhaps it was not a doctor or test he was going to but opening a bank account or visit to a parent who worked in this building.

His age was hard to tell but most would either guess early 20 and just naturally short or mid teens but very mature. He looked like any kid and most people would not remember him except for one girl, around his age maybe a bit younger, who was taking no subtleness in checking him out. As she contemplated following him in to the bank, which he was now entering, casually bumping into him and hopefully end up going home with his phone number. She aloud her self to fantasize about this for a couple of seconds before continuing on her way home.

Whether she relished it or not there was something about him that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. His striking good looks, blond hair that contrasted well with his deep tan, amazingly fit body for that of someone his age, strong jaw line and good bone structure all called her in, what did keep her wary was his eyes. Dark pits that seemed to not only see but to study everything. Something about them caused her mind to scream danger and forced her to keep moving away from the boy.

Once inside the boy nodded at the front desk and continued to the elevator, not hesitating as he pushed the button to the floor he wanted. When the elevator came to a stop he shaped his face to show no emotion and walked at an even pace down the hall to the last door on the right. He didn't knock before entering as he knew the people inside had been watching him since he'd walked in the front doors.

"Ahh, Alex," Declared the plain man waiting with an equally plain woman. "Right on time as usual."


	2. Chapter 1

_So I forgot to mention Cammie is still in grade 10 and now its term 3. She is back from her trip to London. Alex in this is suppose to be the same age as all the Gallagher Girl main characters. Cammie isnt in this chapter but I promise next one for sure and hopefully it will be up soon._

* * *

Alex simply sat down in response to Mr. Blunt. He did a quick scan of the office realizing that everything, as usual, was perfectly clean and organized. He did a quick scan of the room realizing that everything, as usual, was perfectly clean and organized. Nothing was out of place except for a simple manila folder, with his name on it, resting on the desk.

"Alex, it's been awhile. How's everything? And school, is it getting better?" Mrs. Jones attempted to fill the room with her questions tension they could all feel.

"Yes everything's fine. Jack says hi," Alex responded without moving his eyes from Mr. Blunt.

"Oh good we do worry about you…" she faded off as Mr. Blunt cleared his throat, popping a peppermint candy into her mouth.

"Alex we don't know if you are aware but we have constant surveillance on you. You are an asset we do not want to lose," his cold voice seamed to squeeze the air out of the room. "It has come to our attention that someone else is watching you."

"I know. I've noticed people trailing me, I've been waiting for you to call me in," Alex said matter of factly as if he was trying to prove he could be cold too.

"Well then I think we can all agree that you need to be protected and we," Mr. Blunt gestured to Mrs. Jones. "Believe we have found the perfect solution."

"You have expressed your desire to be a normal school boy which in your case is frankly not possible, but we have found the next best thing. A school for young spies." Mr. Blunt looked smug as Mrs. Jones announced they're idea. She started talking faster as if worried Alex wouldn't even stay for her whole explanation. "It's called the Gallagher Academy. It's in America and they place a lot of importance in academics."

There was a long silence while everyone digested the information. Then Alex spoke. "So I would just be myself. No special gadgets or secret plans? I'm just Alex Rider english teen spy needing a safe place and schooling?" He said this as if he was mocking himself. As his eyes got dark the two in front of him recognized this look. They had seen it many times not only in this boy but others who had sat in the same chair as Alex. It was a look that meant something had changed in that person and would never be the same again.

"Yes, although if you would like I'm sure could arrange for some tools," Mr. Blunt said, clearly trying to be nice.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me," Alex trying to push away any kindness said in a rough tone. "Just tell me when I'm leaving so I know when to pack."

"Yes of course," gushed Mrs. Jones. "Could you fly out tonight or do you need a day?"

"No if I leave now I can be ready for tonight." Alex responded.

"You won't need much as a uniform will be provided for you when you get there, there will not be much opportunity for casual dress," Mr. Blunt informed with once again his regular emotionless voice.

"So I'm guessing there won't be many grub days?" Joked Alex, his eyes remaining dark as he continued. "Oh and one more thing, when and where should I be for my flight?"

"We will send a car around your house at 22 hundred hours tonight. Your flight will leave at 23 hundred, which means that you will be landing 01 hundred hours local time. From the airport you will be flown by helicopter to the school arriving at 0130 hours local time. This will give you 6 hours before you excepted at breakfast," Mr. Bunt's memorization of Alex's schedule made it clear no one had been expecting him to say no.

* * *

As Alex packed for his trip he felt numb the realization that he had one again gone along with MI6's plans for, something he had sworn multiple time he would not do, made him sick. It didn't matter that this time they were worried about his safety he had still given in. He felt weak and taken advantage of. Jack actually seemed happy with where he was going this time.

"Its all for the best and from what you've told me about the Academy it's very close to where my parents live. So if you have any trouble you just need to call them. Nothing is to big or to small they are there," Jack's reassurance did make him feel better, it meant that if he did get into trouble he had someone other then MI6 to go to. This little rebellion, as small as it was made him feel just a little bit more independent.

As 10 O'clock came so did his ride to the airport. After a long hug with Jack Alex watched the MI6 agent assigned to drive him to the airport load his single duffle bag into the car. He got in the back he hoped the MI6 agent would take it as a sign he was not interested in talking. The drive was silent and passed by quickly.

Mr Blunt and Mrs. Jones were the only ones waiting for Alex at the private airport. His driver loaded his bag onto the plane as the three conversed.

"You will be the only one on the except for your pilots and a flight attendant on the aircraft," Mr. Blunt informed Alex in a matter of fact tone. "Mr. Smithers asked us to give you this new IPod as a gift. He regrets to inform you that it has no special abilities other then to entertain you."

"Tell him I say thank you," Alex responded in a measured voice, he hoped that they noticed the way he said thank you to Smithers not the two in front of him. "And if that's everything then I'll be on my way."

With no one stopping him Alex walked towards the plane. He got to the top of the stairs before he heard his name being called.

"Alex," Mr. Blunt called after him. "One more thing." As Alex turned back Mr. Blunt continued. "The Gallagher Academy is an all girl's school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I now it's been a while (by a while I mean about 294738574834834839489304803 years) and I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've actually had this on my computer for a while but I haven't been brave enough to post it. I've finally gotten around to posting but I though I should do an others note first. So I just wanted to say this takes place after _Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover_, nothing that happened in _Only the Good Spy Young_ has happened in this story. Also in this story Massie and Preston aren't dating there are just good friends and sometimes pretend for the campaign to have a thing. I can't think of anything else you need to know but I'll post more if I remember anything.**

**Xoxox**

**_Grace Lewis_**

**Ps I'll try to have chapter 3 up by Sunday nigh (but I'm serious)**

Alex POV

Alex didn't know where he was, all he saw was a long hallway with a lot of doors. He wasn't sure what but he knew he was looking for something and it was important. If he didn't hurry he would run out of time. He could feel that if he ran out of time it would be a bad thing, very bad. If only he could remember what he was looking for. He was sure if he could just remember that he would be able to find it.

Suddenly he felt as though he was falling and then he was awake. It had all been a dream. His whole body relaxed, nothing and no one was depending on him. He was just a teenager at boarding school. He lay in bed comfortable looking at the sun dancing across his comforter. Then he looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am! Breakfast started at 7:30! He could believe it, he was going to be late for his first day of school. He jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom that was adjoined to his room. Alex debated having a shower before setting with a pee instead. Since no one had said anything about a uniform for him he threw on track pants and a shirt he had gotten at SAS training. Even though he knew MI6 probably would approve of him flashing around his special training but he couldn't resist. Not only would it probably impress most of the population of the school but it was going against an unspoken order, keep as much secret as possible.

After he finished dressing he ran out of him room and found his way to two big wooden doors. He told a big breath before pushing the doors open and walking in. The room went quite and all the faces in the room turned to Alex. He was taken a back for a second before walking forward. He didn't have any idea where he was going but Alex figured along as he was moving forward he would at least look like he knew what he was doing. Alex noticed that everyone's eyes seemed to be following him. This was creepy but a bit of a confidence booster. With all the eyes on him it wasn't hard to notice one pair not looking at him at all. They belonged to a girl who looked about his age. She had long dirty blonde hair and although Alex couldn't see her whole face he could tell it was very striking yet somehow also forget able. They girl seemed to sense that someone was watching her and looked up. She searched the room before her eyes landed on Alex and after a moments hesitation she forced a smile and waved him over.

Cammie's POV  
What was she doing? She didn't know this boy and she wasn't even sure if he was the new student. For all she knew he could be a new grounds guy. But something about him made her wave to him. She wasn't sure if it was the lost look she saw in his eyes that she so often felt in herself. Or maybe the hardness of his face as if he had seen things and been through things much to mature for him. Something else she felt she could relate to. Then again maybe it was just the memory of what her mother had said the night before about a new student coming and 'showing him the ropes'.  
He hesitated before relief washed over his face and he walk towards her. He wasn't too tall around Zach's height with a tight very muscular body. He had messy, blonde bedhead hair with a massive cow lick at the back creating a young look about him. His face had a still waking up innocent look that based on his hair probably wasn't a permanent thing. He had all the characteristics of a fair person except for deep, dark eyes. There was something scary about him not only a look but also a vibe he gave off.

As he sat down he smiled at Cammie, his eyes telling Cammie how thankful he was as he opened his mouth to speak. "Hi I'm Alex," Alex had an accent similar to Bex's.

"Cammie," she replied offering her hand for him to shake. The angle was awkward as they were sitting beside each other. She noticed his SAS shirt and wondered if it was real. "So you're the new student?" she asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Yeah that's me," He responded.

When his stomach growled she pushed her plate of pancakes over to him. "You can have these I'm full and I'm pretty sure kitchens closed. You're late," Once it had come out of Cammie's mouth she realized that it sounded a bit rude but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Thanks," he took the plate gratefully and started to eat right away. "My flight was a little late last night."

Cammie heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see her entire table looking at her with a mixture of astonishment and jealousy. She turned back to Alex. "Alex these are my friends Bex, Liz and Macy," She pointed to her room mates as she said their names. She thought she was done but the rest of the table continued to stare so she introduced the rest of her table. By time she was done Alex had finished her pancakes, she showed him the schools clearing system.

"So I guess you have lessons to go to," Alex said this as a statement instead of a question as most would. "Could you point me in the direction of whoever is in charge?"

Cammie was surprised at the feeling of disappointment she felt at Alex's departure. "Yeah the black haired woman right over there," she told him pointing to her mother.

Alex's POV

"Thanks," Alex said as he turned around. "I guess all see you around." But she was gone. _Whatever_ he thought to himself walking towards the woman Cammie had pointed out. Alex looked around while walking towards her and was surprised to see a small handful of boys amidst, so he wasn't the only one. He cleared his throat as he got closer, crossing his hand behind his back. "Hello I'm Alex,"he said once she was facing him. "The new student."

"Hello Alex, Headmistress Morgan. I take it your alarm didn't go off as planned?" She talked in a light tone but still gave off the feeling of being in charge.

"Yeah late night, so what have you got for me to do?" Alex was slightly surprised by her casualness but decided he liked it; it was very different from anyone at MI6.

"Why don't you come up to my office with me and we can talk about," as Alex followed the woman he noticed alikeness to Cammie. Perhaps they were related. She came to a big wooden door and pushed it open. Alex followed her in taking in the floor to ceiling book shelves, leather loveseat and the large hardwood desk. He sat down in the chair across from the desk. She sat down in the chair behind the desk and pushed a schedule over to him. Alex picked it up examining the paper, it felt strange to him. "Its rice paper," Headmistress Morgan informed him answering his unasked question.

"So if I wanted to I could eat my schedule?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Your schedule is personalized for you; it is based on your school history and experience. Not all your classes are with your age group but I tried for as many as possible." Headmistress Morgan then motioned he should read it so Alex looked down.

"Thank you, this sounds good," Alex said looking up from the schedule as he finished reading it.

"You're welcome, of course if anything isn't right we can easily switch it around, and if you need any help you can ask anyone," Headmistress Morgan smiled at him in a motherly way. "Also I don't know what Mr. Blunt and Miss. Jones have told you but this is an all girls school and you being the only male student here may cause a bit of… excitement. It should die down after a couple of days but I thought it was best to warn you,"

He simply nodded in response to this. "Today at breakfast I noticed you have a uniform, what should I wear?"

"Did you bring your uniform with you? If not we can set you up with something."

"I did bring mine so I can wear that. I was wondering if I could skip first period to shower and change?"

"That sounds fine I'll call your first period teacher and you're excused from that class but you'll be expected in second. I'll check in again in a couple days." As she finished she walked him to the door a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him out the door. "Good luck Alex," she said before shutting the door.

As Alex walked back to his room he decided he like Headmistress Morgan.


End file.
